memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel
The following is a list of unnamed [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] personnel. :'' For the full list of named personnel, see [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]].'' Command Division Alien crewman This female alien crewmember had her "large expanse of hair" dyed red in the Enterprise 's barbershop around stardate 44390.1 while Geordi La Forge had his hair cut by the barber V'Sal. Data was mildly irritated by the procedure. ( ) Ballerina This female command division Ensign believed herself to be a ballerina after the Enterprise entered a region of space where thoughts become reality. ( ) :Played by Victoria Dillard. :In the episode, according to the subtitles, Jean-Luc Picard mentioned her rank as an Ensign. Bridge officer This female command division crewwoman was working on the bridge, behind the tactical console, when the Enterprise crash-landed on Veridian III. ( ) :Played by Patricia Tallman. Computer ensign ( ) :Played by Evelyn Guerrero. Crewmember This crewmember frequented Ten Forward in late 2366 and sat at the bar next to Christy Henshaw. He later shared a drink with Darien Wallace, reflecting on the time they served together. ( )'' :Played by Doug Drexler. Flight controller (2364) ( ) :Played by David Renan. Flight controller (2368) This female ensign was at the conn when the Enterprise was in orbit of Mab-Bu VI's moon. She filled in for Ro Laren when she and Geordi La Forge were trying to find a way to free Deanna Troi, Data and Miles O'Brien from the influence of Ux-Mal terrorists. ( ) She was working on an aft station on the bridge during the transporter accident that caused the near death of Ro Laren and Geordi LaForge. ( ) Flight controller (2369) This female ensign flight controller served aboard the Enterprise-D from 2368 to 2369. She was present during the funeral ceremony for Ro Laren and Geordi LaForge. ( ) She was chatting with Data at the bar in Ten Forward when Counselor Deanna Troi was affected by ambassador Ves Alkar using her as his receptacle. ( ) She was working at an aft station of the bridge when the Enterprise-D discovered the Dyson sphere. ( ) She was at the conn when Captain, Picard, Ensign Ro, Guinan and Keiko O'Brien were turned into teenager versions of themselves by a molecular reversion field. She remained perfectly calm when the ship was taken over by renegade Ferengi. ( ) She was working at an aft station of the bridge when the Enterprise-D was in orbit of Tyrus VIIa and the particle fountain was malfunctioning. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge, manning an aft station, when Captain Picard returned from Celtris III. ( ) She also worked on the bridge when the ship was taken over by Professor James Moriarty for the second time. ( ) She was on duty when the ship was close to subspace relay station 47, investigating the disappearance of Aquiel Uhnari and Keith Rocha. ( ) She also appeared on the bridge in an alternate reality created by Q where Captain Picard had never been wounded by a Nausicaan on Starbase Earhart right after graduation. ( ) When Worf was searching for his father on Carraya IV, she was working on the bridge at her usual aft station. ( ) She was having a drink with two other crewmembers in Ten Forward when the crew was working on finishing Doctor Richard Galen's work. ( ) :Played by Christie Haydon. Flight controller (2371) This crewman served as Flight Controller during the attack of the Klingon Bird of Prey in 2371. He was wounded and Deanna Troi took over his position. :Played by stuntman Denney Pierce in an uncredited role. Helm Ensign This Ensign was injured by an explosion of the helm console during the relief mission for the Romulans in 2369. ( ) :He was uncredited played by regular stuntman Steve Blalock. Helmsman He took over for Worf (after Torres) at the conn when the Enterprise encountered Q for the first time and in early 2364 while a saucer separation was performed. ( ) This ensign served at the helm in 2365, he was among the crew that stayed aboard the Enterprise-D during war games with the [[USS Hathaway|USS Hathaway]]. ( ) This crewperson was also present at the abortive 2368 wedding ceremony of Lwaxana Troi and Campio. ( ) In 2370, this lieutenant junior grade ran into Jean-Luc Picard in a corridor because Picard was disoriented from a recent time shift. ( ) :Played by Steve Carnahan. He later played Crewman William McKenzie, a background reoccurring character during the seven years of ''Star Trek: Voyager. It is possible the two are the same person.'' Lieutenant (junior grade) This command division Lieutenant was present during the transfer of command ceremony held in Ten Forward in 2369, when Captain Edward Jellico took over command from Captain Jean-Luc Picard, who went on an undercover mission on Celtris III. ( ) :Played by Jana Wallace, who was script typist for TNG at the time. Operations Division ---- Engineering personnel ---- Bridge Crewman (2371) This '''Operations division crewman' was working on a bridge aft station when an explosion threw him over the tactical station. ( ) :This crewman was played by stuntman Erik Stabenau. Engineer (2364) ( ) :Played by Skip Stellrecht. Engineer Ensign (2364) An engineer. ( ) :Played by Carolyne Barry. Engineer Ensign (2365) An engineer. ( ) :Played by Dore Keller. Engineer Ensign (2369) This Human ensign worked in engineering and initiated a power transfer to a Romulan Warbird. Data was too late to warn him not to, as it could endanger the ship. ( ) :Played by Joel Fredericks. Transporter technician (2368) This Ensign was on duty in the transporter room when Miles O'Brien, Deanna Troi and Data were taken over by Ux-Mal criminals in 2368. He was unable to beam the criminals back to the planet Mab-Bu VI where they had come from, because O'Brien had taken the transporter array off-line and put it in a diagnostic mode. ( ) :Played by Ryan Reid. Transporter Chief (2371) ( ) :Played by Granville Ames. ---- Security personnel ---- Security officer (2364-2365) This Lieutenant junior grade was on duty in main engineering shortly after Captain Jean Luc Picard took command of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] in early 2364. He later hurried civilian crewmembers to the saucer section as the ship was about to perform a saucer separation. Later he went shopping in the mall on Farpoint Station. ( ) :He was the second person to be seen on ''Star Trek: The Next Generation after Captain Picard.'' He escorted Tasha Yar and Geordi La Forge to sickbay when both were effected by polywater intoxication. ( ) Together with Diana Giddings, he encountered Lutan and Hagon of Ligon II to the holodeck. ( ) He was working on the warp core in main engineering when Kosinski and the Traveller came aboard the ship in early 2364 to upgrade the warp drive. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when DaiMon Bok returned the [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]] to Captain Picard. ( ) He was serving on the bridge when the Enterprise approached Quadra Sigma III. ( ) He walked past Geordi La Forge and Data in a corridor when the ship was en route to Torona IV. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when an away team found Lore disassembled on Omicron Theta. He smiled at Riker when he saw how enthusiastic Wesley Crusher was going about his work. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when the ship was in orbit of Aldea and several children were abducted by the Aldeans. ( ) He was on duty in main engineering when the crew was dealing with the microbrain of Velara III. ( ) He worked at a terminal in a corridor when the ship was about to leave orbit of Relva VII. ( ) He was part of a security detachment led by Tasha Yar that was sent to apprehend two Klingon renegades rescued by the crew from the Talarian freighter Batris. He later checked Konmel's life signs, but the Klingon was already dead. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when the Enterprise received a distress call from a shuttle with Deanna Troi and Ben Prieto on board. ( ) When the ship experienced the Manheim Effect in late 2364, he was working on the bridge. ( ) He was working on the bridge and restraining Ralph Offenhouse when the crew made contact with the Romulans for the first time in years. ( ) He was present as a security officer in sickbay when Counselor Deanna Troi gave birth to Ian Troi in early 2365. A short while later, he was on duty on the bridge. ( ) He was manning the tactical station on the bridge shortly before the Enterprise encountered Nagilum. ( ) He took over from Darien Wallace manning an aft bridge station when the ship was contacted by Debin of Altec. He later manned the tactical station. ( ) He was manning the tactical station when an away team, including Worf, beamed down to Ramatis III. ( ) He also manned the tactical station when an away team was meeting Doctor Ira Graves on Gravesworld. ( ) He was manning the tactical station and was complimented by Mendon on his "wonderful method of maintaining a constant control vector over defensive shields" after asking the Benzite if he needed any assistance. ( ) He worked in engineering shortly after the [[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]] had been destroyed by a computer problem caused by an Iconian probe. He later was on duty at the tactical station while Worf and an away team beamed down to Iconia. ( ) He again manned the tactical station when the after the ship picked up a shuttlepod with a duplicate of Captain Picard on board. ( ) He stood guard at a cargo bay housing Bringloidi refugees and was ordered by Worf to keep the area clear. ( ) He manned the tactical station why the ship was transporting Antedean delegates and Lwaxana Troi to Pacifica. ( ) :Shortly after uttering his first line in he disappeared off the ship. Memorable Quotes * ** "Can I help you, Sir?" :Played by regular extra Dexter Clay. Tactical Officer (2364) ( ) :Played by Timothy Dang. Tactical Officer (2364) An ensign that served at the tactical station in 2364, he was present during the mission to Rubicun III. ( ) : Played by Josh Clark. He later played Lieutenant Joseph Carey on ''Star Trek: Voyager. It is possible the two are the same person.'' Tactical Officer (2365) When Worf briefly assumed command of the Enterprise-D during the ''T'Ong'' crisis of 2365, this Human male served at tactical. ( ) : Played by Diedrich Bader. '' Security Crewman (2364) This '''security crewman' tried to stop the Klingons when they escaped from the brig in 2364 and was killed by a phaser shot. ( ) :He was played by stuntman John Escobar in an uncredited role. Security Crewman #1 (2366) This security crewman was present when Chief O'Brien beamed Roga Danar aboard. He was knocked out by Roga Danar in a fight. ( ) :He was played by stuntman John Gillespie in an uncredited role. Security Crewman #2 (2366) This security crewman was knocked down by a Koinonian who had taken the form of Marla Aster in early 2366. ( ) He was present when Chief O'Brien beamed Roga Danar aboard. He was pushed by Roga Danar through the room. ( ) He was accompanied Worf and another security officer to the holodeck in order to disconnect Reginald Barclay from the computer. ( ) :He was played by stuntman George Colucci in an uncredited role. Security Crewman This security officer worked on the ''Enterprise''-D in 2368. ( ) :Played by stuntwoman Patricia Tallman in an uncredited role. Security Crewman #2 (2365-2368) This security crewman was assigned to the security team that confronted the Borg in the machine room in 2365. ( ) He was knocked down by a Koinonian who had taken the form of Marla Aster in early 2366. ( ) He was assigned to the security team in 2368 and was injured during the fight in Ten Forward. ( ) :He was uncredited played by stuntman Lincoln Simonds. Security Officer (2371) This security officer worked on the ''Enterprise''-D in 2371. ( ) :Played by Henry Marshall. ---- Dual role (Engineering and Security) ---- Transporter Chief, Security Guard (2360s) This ensign transporter chief also doubled as a security guard aboard the USS Enterprise-D between 2364 and 2367. ( ) :Played by Michael Rider. ---- Unspecified ---- Bolian Ensign A Bolian ensign in the operations division served aboard the Enterprise-D in the 2360s. In 2367, he was off duty and drinking in Ten Forward when Captain Picard brought in Mirasta Yale, a Malcorian who had just made first contact. He served to show her that the Federation is made up of many, diverse species. ( ) Crewmember (2364) ( ) Crewmember in shuttlebay This crewmember was on duty in shuttlebay 2 in early 2366 and responsible for the proper launch of Doctor Paul Stubbs' egg probe. ( ) :Referred to as "Crewman #1" and played by Randal Patrick Crewmember (2368) This crewmember was addicted to the Ktarian game and was sitting in Ten Forward ecstatically playing the game. ( ) Crewmember in cargo bay 4 In 2369, this crewmember was working in cargo bay 4, together with two other crewmembers, when internal sensors reported a massive EM explosion in the cargo bay. When a medical team went to check on the crewmen, it turned out that the sensors had malfunctioned and that the three men were not harmed. ( ) :''Played by Angelo McCabe. Crewmember (2371) A crewman was present in Ten Forward in 2371 while the Enterprise tended to the Amargosa observatory. ( ) :Played by Stewart Lew. Ensign (2368) This ensign was addicted to the Ktarian game and offered to give hers to Robin Lefler and Wesley Crusher when she saw that they had none. ( ) :Referred to as "Woman" and played by Diana M. Hurley. Lieutenant (2369) Lieutenant assigned to the Enterprise-D in 2369. She was in command of the bridge when Miles O'Brien came to say goodbye to Captain Picard prior to the ship's departure from Deep Space 9. She informed him that the captain was in the ready room and offered to tell the captain that O'Brien was waiting for him, but O'Brien decided not to bother Picard. ( ) :Played by Megan Butler. In the novelization ''Emissary, this character was called Lt. Suarez.'' Sciences Division Vulcan science division officer (2364) This Vulcan was evacuated from the stardrive section, together with a young Vulcan boy and many others, when the saucer section was engaging Q. ( ) Medical officer Lieutenant commander aboard the Enterprise-D in 2364. ( ) She was on duty in sickbay when most of the crew was affected by polywater intoxication and an antidote had just been found. ( ) She participated in rescue efforts to Quadra Sigma III ( ) and helped Dr. Beverly Crusher in her efforts to revive Natasha Yar. ( ) She was helping treating patients suffering from a virus from Quazulu VIII in sickbay and at the same time was helping a sick crewmember on the bridge. ( ) She was also present when the Klingon death ritual was performed for the fugitive Kunivas. ( ) :Although the character was never explicitly identified as a doctor, she appeared to hold the rank of lieutenant commander which would be quite senior for a nurse or technician. Medical technician (2364) This ensign served as a medical technician aboard the Enterprise-D in 2364. He helped Dr. Crusher treat Data following his encounter with the Edo God ( ) and assisted in triage of Klingon survivors from the freighter Batris. ( ) He was on hand to assist during the vain attempt to revive Tasha Yar. ( ) :Played by Brad Zerbst. Medical technician (2365) This medical technician helped perform scans on William Riker, who was infected on an away mission. ( ) :Played by an uncredited extra. This man had a card in the ''Star Trek Customizable Card Game, which suggested he was actually named Daneeka.'' Vulcan science division officer (2365) This Vulcan was consuming a drink in Ten Forward, when Thadiun Okona came aboard the Enterprise. ( ) Nurse (2366) This nurse was on duty in sickbay shortly after Doctor Paul Stubbs made his first experiments with The Egg aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] in the Kavis Alpha sector. She helped treat Dr. Stubbs after he was violently thrown around by ship malfunctions. ( ) :Played by Mary McCusker. Her role was originally going to be a little larger but most of her scenes were cut. She would have treated Annette, who broke a leg during the episode and would have been hit by an energy burst emitted by the nanites when she wanted to get Annette and Eric two cups of hot chocolate from the malfunctioning replicator in sickbay. Nurse (2367) This nurse took care of the pregnant Francisca Juarez shortly before she gave birth in 2367. She called Dr. Crusher on the holodeck to inform her that Lieutenant Juarez' contractions were one minute apart, whereupon the doctor hurried to sickbay. After the Juarez baby was born, she tucked the boy in, shortly before Captain Picard came to the nursery to welcome the newest member of the ship. ( ) She was also on duty in sickbay when Reginald Barclay was treated there after he was hit by an energy pulse from the Cytherian probe. ( ) Medical technician (2369) This medical technician was on duty in sickbay when crewmembers of the Enterprise-D were abducted by a solanagen-based lifeform and experimented upon. He alerted Dr. Crusher of the fact that Commander William T. Riker's arm had been amputated and reattached. ( ) :Played by John Nelson. Medical technician (2371) Medical technician serving in 2371. Brought a mobile biobed to the transporter room following Commander La Forge's return by the Duras sisters. Rescued injured crewmembers from the bridge during the subsequent attack. Helped Dr. Crusher and Nurse Ogawa evacuate sickbay and find safe haven for ambulatory patients. Later evacuated injured crewmembers from the saucer section. ( ) :Although it is possible that this character may have been Ayala from ''Star Trek: Voyager, the stardate of Generations places it several months after ''Voyager'' was lost in the Delta Quadrant.'' :Played by Tarik Ergin. Science division crewman (2364) ( ) :Played by Kenny Koch. Science division crewman A sciences division crewman experienced a hallucination of a raging inferno in an Enterprise-D corridor. Jean-Luc Picard convinced him the fire wasn't real and ordered him to return to his post and await a ship-wide announcement. ( ) :Played by stuntman Dennis Madalone. It is possible this is either Ramos or Hendrick as they were also played by Madalone. Science division crewmember (2364) ( ) :He was played by Charles Dayton. Science division ensign ( )'' :Played by Susan Sackett. Science division couple These two married science division officers replicated a stuffed rabbit for their son in the ship's replicating center in 2367. ( ) Civilians Art class model This woman posed nude for an art class attended by Jean-Luc Picard, Lieutenant Wright and Ensign Williams in 2366. ( ) :It is unknown if she was actually a civilian or a member of Starfleet due to her lack of clothing. Bolian barber Apart from Mot and V'Sal another Bolian hairdresser worked in the barbershop aboard the Enterprise-D. While Deanna Troi and Beverly Crusher were relaxing in the barbershop, he gave a haircut to a male crewmember of the Enterprise-D. ( ) Bolian man A Bolian male exited a turbolift and passed by Deanna Troi and Samuel Clemens and she was showing him the ship in early 2369. Coming from the 19th century, Clemens assumed the Bolian to be some sort of indentured servant, though Troi explained to him that such oppression did not exist in the Federation. ( ) :He wore the same uniform as the other Bolians working as barbers on the USS Enterprise-D, so he might have been another member of the Bolian staff of barbers aboard the ship. He was played by Leonard Jones. Bolian waiter Waiter aboard the Enterprise-D in 2371. Directed Captain Picard to Dr. Tolian Soran. ( ) :Played by Dennis Tracy. Bolian woman A Bolian woman was present in Ten Forward in 2371, while the Enterprise tended to the Amargosa observatory. After Captain Picard entered, looking for Dr. Tolian Soran, the Captain passed this Bolian woman having a conversation. ( ) :Played by Mary Meinel-Newport. This may actually be Lysia Arlin. Human girl with teddy bear Civilian child aboard the Enterprise-D. She was separated from her parents during the evacuation to the saucer module, and was taken by Commander La Forge and Lieutenant Farrell to safety. Her teddy bear fell and was lost during the chaos. ( ) :In the novelization of ''Star Trek Generations by J.M. Dillard, her name is Sarah.'' :Played by Brittany Parkyn. Human Ten Forward Guest This Human woman was present in Ten Forward in 2371, while the Enterprise tended to the Amargosa observatory. She left the bar when Captain Picard entered, but was seen in the establishment again, a little later. ( ) :The guest was played by Penny Juday. Human waiter This Human male worked in Ten Forward in 2369 and took Captain Scott's order of a Scotch whiskey. Captain Scott, unfamiliar with synthehol, was displeased with his order, telling the waiter he'd been drinking Scotch a hundred years before the young man was born and that the drink he'd been given was definately not Scotch. ( ) :Played by Ernie Mirich. Teacher This Teacher was aboard the Enterprise-D at the same time Timothy was. Timothy had been rescued from the Vico. During the class, the teacher was reading a mythology story, but Timothy refused to pay attention and continued to work on sculpting. Even when the teacher admonished him, Timothy refused to listen. ( ) :He was played by Steven Einspahr. ]] Vulcan boy (2364) A Vulcan boy was evacuated from the stardrive section, together with a Vulcan science divion officer and many others, when the saucer section was engaging Q. ( ) ]] Vulcan viola player A male Vulcan viola player was among the musicians at a recital in Ten Forward in 2366. ( ) :It was not shown if he was an officer or a civilian, but he wore civilian clothing during the recital. Vulcan at barbershop A Vulcan was getting a haircut at Mr Mot's barbershop while Captain Jean-Luc Picard was getting a haircut by Mr Mot himself. ( ) ]] Vulcan boy (2368) A Vulcan boy was one of the children in the schoolroom working with clay. ( ) Vulcan woman A Vulcan woman was present in Ten Forward in 2371, while the Enterprise tended to the Amargosa observatory. After Captain Picard entered, looking for Dr. Tolian Soran, the Captain passed her having a conversation. ( ) Wesley's friend This human boy accompanied Wesley Crusher on a skiing trip to a holographic representation of the Denubian Alps in 2364. Like Wesley, he contracted a respiratory ailment caused by the Quazulu VIII virus and was treated by Doctor Crusher in sickbay. ( ) :Played by Chris Hall. He was not identified by name in the episode. The actor's name is derived from the nametag on his costume which was sold in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Unnamed fr:Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) nl:Naamloos USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personeel